She Changed Our View Of Life
by Calamity-Strikes
Summary: Allen and Lenalee begin their Middle School year like a lot of love birds do, hand in hand. They had shared their melancholy stories with each other and now want to write their own story. But what if someone, unconsciously, tried to pull them apart? Their love will be put to the test. AllenxLenalee. A Sequel to: She Changed My View of Life.
1. Chapter 1

**I had promised a sequel. I made a sequel. But why did it take almost a year to write one? I do not even know... Well, hopefully this will make up for lost time. Thank you for clicking on my story and I hope you will continue reading it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Allen and Lenalee walked down the leaf-covered pavement toward their Middle School, hand in hand. The air was cold and crisp, pinching at their bare ears.

Allen had grown out of his shy, awkward love towards Lenalee and started to open up about his living situation and why Lenalee never met any of his relatives. Also, why Allen was always alone when they first met. He was self-conscious about his scar and silver hair and just didn't want others to point it out, so he shut himself out of the people's lives. But Lenalee changed his view of life.

Lenalee also opened up about her parent's deaths and how she felt lost and, somehow, empty. Sure she had her brother Komui but he was always at work or school. And the constant moving did not help either. But it seemed that Lenalee and her brother were staying in London for good.

It was very hard to except that his little sister had a boyfriend. Very hard for him indeed. But after some arguing between brother and sister, Komui had swallowed his pride and let his little sister date Allen. The two were inseparable ever since.

Lenalee leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Are you nervous?" asked Lenalee. "About what?" said. Allen. "About starting Middle School. It's waaaaaaay bigger than an Elementary School and the teachers could be waaaaaaay different!" Allen began to worry too. I wonder if the other kids are different too. A lot of them just ignored me and Lenalee, so it wasn't a problem. But... This is Middle School.

Allen wrapped his arm around his slightly shaking girlfriend. "It'll be alright, my dear. I will stay by your side. No matter what." said Allen as he pecked Lenalee on the cheek, making her blush.

"You really know how to treat a lady." said Lenalee. "Do you think we will make any friends this year?" asked Lenalee. Allen asked himself that question before. Will we make any friends this year?

They had finally made it to their Middle School. Other students were standing outside of the building in their own little groups, talking, laughing, and taking pictures with each other. "Hey Allen! We should take a picture too! A 'before' and 'after' picture! The 'after' picture will be us on the last day of school!" exclaimed Lenalee as she started to pull out her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. Allen leaned against the tree behind them and Lenalee followed. She pointed the camera towards them and snapped the photo. "You look so cute." said Lenalee. "Can you send it to me?" asked Allen. Lenalee sends it to Allen with the caption Forever and Always~.

The couple sat together under the tree, their hands intertwined. Allen looked over at Lenalee. Her nose is turning red from the cold. He pulls off his red scarf and wraps it around Lenalee's neck. Lenalee smiles.

"Hey!"

Someone is shouting from across the school yard at the couple. It's a group of girls. Preppy looking. "You guys are totally cute together!" says one of them.

Totally? Cute?

The group of girls stare at them, waiting for a response from the two. Allen decides to speak up since Lenalee starts to hide in Allen's scarf. "Uh... Thank you..! I guess..." The group of girls giggle and continue with their own conversation.

Allen looks over at his blushing girlfriend. She's so cute when she's shy. I wonder if that's how she thought of me... Allen tugs at the scarf. "Come out of there, you. I wanna see that beautiful face." Lenalee pulls the scarf down and looks at him. Allen leans in and kisses Lenalee lightly on the lips.

The school bell rings, interrupting the two's moment. Allen pulls away from Lenalee. "We should head inside before we get our first tardy." Allen stands up and helps Lenalee up. "Y-yeah! L-let's go!" Lenalee pulls her backpack on starts dragging Allen into the school.

As they walk into the school, someone starts to closely follow behind Lenalee and covers her eyes. She stops dead in her tracks and starts to pull the glove-covered palms away from her face.

"Guess who!?" said the person excitedly. Lenalee silently gasped.

She recognized that voice...

"Lavi?" He pulled his hands away, spun her around and hugged Lenalee, making it difficult for her to breathe.

"Hey, Lenalee! I never thought I'd see you in London!"

"L-lavi! What you doing here! I thought your grandfather was researching in Australia!"

"He was transferred to London because one of his friends needed some help with his experiments. I can't believe you're here Lenalee! It's been, like a year, since I saw you! How have you been!?"

Allen watches the two converse, making Allen fell like an outsider listening to their nostalgic conversation. Lavi? Isn't he that one kid that hung out with her in China? How much does he travel?

A second warning bell rings.

"Welp, I'll see you later Lenalee and... uh... what was your name again?" asked Lavi.

"It's Allen." answered Allen, coldly.

"Allen. Well, see ya guys later!" Lavi jogs his way down the hall and up the stairs toward his assigned homeroom.

"Wow! I can't believe Lavi will be going to the same school as us!" said Lenalee excitedly.

"Yeah... Me either." said Allen sarcastically.

"This year is going to be so great!"

Yeah... Great...

Allen walks Lenalee to her homeroom. "I'll see yoouuu after lunch! Ok?" said Lenalee as she tapped her boyfriend on the nose. Allen faked a smile. "Yeah.." She smiled at her boyfriend and walked into her classroom. Allen walks down the hall, head down with his hands in his pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

**To the people that have been waiting for months for this to be updated, I am very sorry. I probably have put you through a lot, and I am sorry. I hope that this story stills remains in your heart and I hope to continue this story the best way I possibly can. **

Jealousy. Just plain jealousy could define how Allen felt about that orange haired kid. Before meeting Lenalee, Allen had never experienced envy. He never cared for anything in that way. He just past through life with little care, but now… Competition.

_What's up with that guy!? Barging in out of nowhere to chat about the 'Good Old' times? And she knows him from when they were kids… Did he like her? Did she like him!?_

Allen bit his lip in frustration; he walked into his new homeroom, slammed into the nearest desk to the door that he could find, and dropped his backpacked next to him. His new teacher looked at him, confused, and continued on with his introduction.

"Alright, it looks like everyone's here. Okay, my name is Mr. Dark and I will be your homeroom and History teacher." The class remained silent with a few chair shifts here and there.

"I hope to get to know you all and enjoy the year together with you." Allen looked at his new teacher with awe. _He seems pretty nice. Not at all what I was expecting._

"Now that I've introduced myself, I want everyone to introduce themselves. I will begin on this side of the room" -pointing to Allen. "Alright, young man, stand up and introduce yourself to the class." Allen began to dread his teacher for making him do such a horrible thing. Allen slid out his seat and stood towards his class. He could feels their eyes on him, mostly staring at his bright red scar on his face. Allen stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact. "My name is Al-" "Speak up please." Interrupted Mr. Dark. _I don't like this…_ Allen spoke a little louder. "My name is Allen, and I hope to have a good year." Allen quickly sat back down in his seat. "We have a shy one here" thought Mr. Dark. "Thank you, Allen. Next person."

Allen pulled a book out his bag and buried himself in it. It was clear to him now that he was not very strong without Lenalee by his side. But he wanted to be become stronger. Stronger for her.

After student introductions, Mr. Dark began his lesson. "In my class, you will take notes over my lectures and powerpoints. Anything you miss, ask your neighbor and hope he or she wrote down." _What is this!? A college course!? thought_ Allen. Allen opened up his journal and prepared himself for what was to come.

After the energy-draining history class, next was Intro to Culinary Arts. Cooking was Allen's favorite pass time, so he was really looking forward to this class. Also, he always wanted to make Lenalee the best dishes, so taking this class would definitely heighten his skills.

Allen, with his backpack hanging off his left shoulder, wanted into the room. His face filled with bewilderment. _This class is full of girls…_ A chill ran down his spine as all the girls turned to see the only boy enrolled into the cooking class. Whispers began to fill the room as his he hopped onto the stool by his desk. _I'm outnumbered… What will Lenalee think if she saw me in a class full of girls!? It's not like a intentionally wanted to be in a class full of other girls!?_

Just as Allen began to argue with himself in his mind, one of the girl students walked up to the silver-haired boy and tapped his shoulder. Allen slowly turned toward her. She had red-straight hair with fair skin and eyes; she gave him a gentle smile.

"Hello." said the girl. Allen tried to compose himself as best as he could. "H-hi." Allen replied. The girl pulled back the lingering hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. "My name is Alex. What's yours?" Allen froze, forgetting his own name. _Crap! What is it!? Oh yeah!_ "It's Allen." Alex gave him a bigger smile. "Wanna come sit by me and my friends? You're seem pretty lonely by yourself over here." Allen looked past Alex and saw two other girls at a table, staring at them as they talked. _What should I do? If I go, I could make new friends and Lenalee will think I'm in love them! If I don't, I won't make any friends… Wait, what if I introduce these girls to Lenalee and then they too will become friends? Perfect!_ "Sure." said Allen, more confidently.

Allen followed Alex to the other table and sat next to her. The two girls stared at Allen, observing his every move. Allen looked the blond-haired one in the eye and looked away. "Allen, this in Molly" -the blond-haired one "and Elizabeth." -a brunette. "This is Allen." Allen looked at both of them and smiled. Molly returned the gesture. "What's with the scar?" asked Elizabeth. Alex interjected "Liz! You just can't ask people about that! Sorry, Allen. She's always been kind of blunt." Allen smiled at Alex. "It's okay, I'm use to it. It's a childhood scar and I don't really like talking about it." Allen looked down at the table, feeling embarrassed. "See Liz! It's personal!" "Well sorry! I didn't know!" retorted Elizabeth. Allen just laughed. Alex looked at him curiously and smiled along with him. Alex had now fallen for Allen Walker.

**Feel free to leave a review of this VERY SHORT chapter. Thank you in advance! **


End file.
